Dans les pâles méandres d'un Hiver brumeux
by Mr Jack Silver
Summary: Je suis Draco Malfoy, j'ai 17 ans, et bien des gens pensent que je suis une ordure... Je vais prendre Harry Potter dans mes filets, et m'amuser avec lui, ou du moins, essayer... [Draco x Harry] sexy, slashy [TERMINE]
1. Et ce matin là, il faisait Gris

_[Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux]_

**Mail :** Voir Profil

** **

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

** **

** **

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... [Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy] [NC-17]

** **

** **

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

** **

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

** **

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. [Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories']

Chapitre Premier : **Et ce matin là, il faisait gris**

Ce matin là, les rais de lumière qui s'immisçaient entre les persiennes de mes volets avaient du mal à percer les baldaquins de mon lit trop vide. Une autre putain d'aurore s'était levée sur cette foutue planète, et même mes bras plein de fils tout rouges n'avaient plus envie d'avancer. Pourtant, je me levai, posant mes pieds sur les dalles glacées, un arrière-goût de fumée âcre sur la langue, l'estomac creux criant famine derrière mon nombril pâle et parsemé de petits poils blonds.

Je me regardai dans le grand miroir Marie-louise qui faisait face à mon lit, tout près de la salle d'eau.

°Malfoy° pensai-je, °je suis un putain de Malfoy°

Mon traversin était froid et à peine froissé, mes draps encore propres, j'étais nu dans cette chambre, devant mon miroir, à regarder mon reflet à demi déformé comme si je voulais ne jamais avoir vu le soleil se lever sur mes jours.

Je pris une douche rapide, brûlante, rappelant à ma peau que je vivais, laissant des plaques rouges sur ma nuque et mes fesses que toutes les filles de cette école avaient un jour rêvé de caresser. Je fumai une cigarette, sachant pertinemment que si _Parrain_ le savait, il me ferait boire une potion de douleur pour que je ne touche plus jamais à ces tiges blanches baguées d'argent. Les volutes de fumées mirent peu de temps à emplir la petite pièce qui me servait de chambre. De l'index, j'ouvris la porte de mon armoire et aperçus en frémissant à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir qui couvrait l'intérieur du battant de la porte. Je lui balançai un coup de poing, et le sourire sur le reflet du miroir sembla me hurler que je faisais peine.

Le pire, c'est que c'était certainement vrai.

Je passai rapidement un jean noir et une chemise en lin que ces crétins d'esclaves qu'on appelait Elfes avaient repassé avec une dévotion à faire vomir. Par-dessus, j'enfilai à la hâte ma robe de sorcier à cent Gallions que _Mère_ m'avait faite envoyer par son hibou mentalement déficient. Je fis craquer mes doigts, attrapai une serviette que je mordis pour ne pas hurler la haine qui débordait de mes veines, et me coiffai d'un sort nonchalant de la main droite, plaquant mes cheveux platine sur mon crâne couvert de cicatrices.

Je me rappelai le jour où je les avais rasés, juste pour me voir avec la gueule d'un bagnard. J'avais eu l'impression d'être une pédale en phase terminale de cancer. Et la première partie de cette impression était vraie. Je suis une pédale.

Je me lavai les dents et passai mon pouce et mon majeur gauche sur ma bouteille de parfum, pour enlever cette odeur de tabac qui me vaudrait des heures de détention si on la devinait.

J'ouvris la porte avec peine, ne voulant pas affronter une journée de plus les gueules de tous les sinistres connards qui faisaient de ma vie un cirque macabre, décernant évidemment la palme à Messieurs Loyaux (et Bêtes) Crabbe le mou du bulbe et Goyle le ramolli de la tétine !

Je me dirigeai vers le parc de l'école, sans prendre de petit déjeuner, comme depuis sept années, je marchai vite pour ne pas croiser ces regards, comme depuis sept années, et, je ne voulus pas voir la tronche de _Potty_ accompagné de Damoiselle sang-de-bourbe arrogante et Sieur mangouste-sans-le-sou, comme depuis sept années. Pourtant, j'avais _Potty_ au creux de mes doigts, et il le savait pertinemment. __

s.u.i.c.i.d.e.

Sept lettres de sang symbolisaient les sept années d'envie que je venais de vivre.

Je marchai dans le parc vide et brouillardeux, le froid faisant trembler mes hanches. Le lac était agité de remous fantomatiques et je pouvais aisément entendre le silence qui s'élevait ça et là, autour de mes mains blanches, autour de mes yeux tristes comme mon cœur. Je me pris à rêver de liberté, m'évadant dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, entièrement gris, entièrement océan, entièrement empli d'embruns salés.

J'observai la montre que _Père _m'avait 'offerte' pour mes treize ans, sertie d'éclats d'émeraude. Il était sept heures, mon premier cours était dans deux heures. Je levai la tête, le ciel anthracite menaçait de tremper la lande aussi libre que je ne l'étais pas, de tremper mes fringues et mes cheveux, menaçait de tremper mon chagrin insondable.

_Ce matin là, je ne voulais pas vivre, comme tous les autres matins, et, ce matin là, il faisait gris, comme tous les autres matins._

Bientôt, _Potty_ serait dans mon lit.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'espère que c'est pas trop dérangeant...

Un review fait plaisir, pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

Polonius


	2. J'ai du Gris dans les Veines

_[Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux]_

**Mail :** Voir Profil

** **

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

** **

** **

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... [Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy] [NC-17]

** **

** **

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

** **

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

** **

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. [Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories']

Chapitre Second : **J'ai du gris dans les veines**

J'avançai soudain un peu vers le bord du lac, le gris des remous cotonneux m'attirant comme un vertige. Je m'avançai encore, et je pus sentir de petites gouttes d'eau me gifler le visage, il y avait du vent, beaucoup de vent, et il pleuvait. Je ne savais plus si c'étaient les embruns du lac ou bien la pluie qui faisaient pleurer mes joues, alors, je levai un peu mes mains, et me mis à ressentir la pluie fine et gelée sur mes paumes, mes doigts, et mes avant-bras meurtris.

Un brouhaha flou s'élevait des fenêtres entrouvertes de la Grande Salle, ils s'amusaient là bas, Petit Potter devait bien rigoler, avec ses potes les Gryffondors. Ils m'avaient toujours inspiré de la pitié, mais Potter me faisait envie.

Ce sang-mêlé s'était bien arrangé avec les années, il avait totalement abandonné l'idée de s'habiller comme un sac, comme pendant nos cinq premières années, et avait alors laissé ses fringues ridicules pour un style assez sombre, alterné de pantalons – le plus souvent noirs - moulants ou larges, de chemises déboutonnées, et d'accessoires divers.

Une silhouette attira tout à coup mon attention, sur le perron, juste devant la grande porte de l'école, qui donnait un accès quasi direct aux escaliers. A demi courbé, le garçon avait la tête dans ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Sa robe de sorcier était froissée, et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tombaient devant ses yeux qui, d'où j'étais, me parurent tristes.

Je ne m'approchai pas. J'étais préfet en chef, et, même si ça faisait encore cliché à l'époque de me voir affublé de cette fonction, je n'en étais pas peu fier – mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer, lui. Le vieux dingue m'avait donné cette responsabilité après le pacte que j'avais signé avec l'Ordre. Cet âne m'avait dit de refuser mon intronisation au cercle des mangemorts, et qu'en échange, il me promettait une nouvelle incarcération, plus longue cette fois et sans aucun vice de procédure, de mes parents. Je les haïssais, et, même si je respectais mon père de m'avoir appris tout ce qui fait que maintenant, je suis l'un des sorciers le plus puissants de ce monde, me voir hériter du Manoir et de toute leur fortune ne me laissait pas indifférent.

Mon avant-bras droit n'aurait donc jamais le droit de sentir une brûlure en forme de crâne à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour les débiles de Gryffondor, je n'en voulais pas de toute façons, la putain de tradition Malfoy, je m'asseyais dessus, et _Père_ pouvait bien se toucher, il ne me verrait jamais marcher dans ses traces.

_Potty_ était certainement toujours en train de rigoler comme une baleine avec Damoiselle et Sieur... Je le voulais dans mon pieu sous peu, et les choses que je savais à son sujet me permettraient très vite d'obtenir de lui ce que je veux. Il le savait.

La nouvelle de la mort de son parrain s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre du côté des '_Toujours Pur_', et je connaissais dorénavant chacun des détails du petit subterfuge qui avait contribué à la mort de Lily et James Potter. Petit Potter n'avait jamais eu de parents, certes, mais il avait été durant ces dernières années bien plus heureux – et cela malgré les horreurs qu'il a vues – que je ne l'avais jamais, au grand jamais été. Une vague de tristesse amère envahit mon cœur, j'avais le sang froid maintenant, oui, mais douloureux. Douloureux des sentiments acides qui s'élevaient de mon âme, des souvenirs de l'éducation de Père, des remarques de Mère, et du fait que concrètement, je n'avais aucun ami.

Les gorilles qui me servaient de Garde du Corps étaient ridicules, et les autres Serpentards, je les méprisais autant que tous les blaireaux de Poufsouffle. Je continuai ma ballade sur les bords du lac, et, me baissant, j'ôtai mes bottes pour sentir le gazon humide sous la plante de mes pieds. Je sentais un regard dans mon dos, certainement ce garçon, mais je ne m'en souciai pas, au contraire, je m'en amusai plus qu'autre chose.

Un galet vint se perdre entre mes orteils, je le lançai dans le lac, et il fit plusieurs ricochets. Lentement, je me retournai, et plongeai mes yeux orage dans les pupilles qui me fixaient, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Elles étaient vertes, d'un vert émeraude tout aussi triste que le gris tempête qui sévissait chez moi.

Je mis du temps à comprendre, mais les rouages de mon esprit se mirent en place, et mon chantage pointa lentement le bout de son nez. Je remis mes bottes à la hâte, et m'avançai vers Potty.

Il leva la tête quand mes bottes firent crisser les gravillons devant le perron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? aboya-t-il, les yeux pleins d'une tristesse qui me fit frissonner.

Je respirais lentement, et fis attention de ne pas lui laisser entrevoir mon trouble. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tant envie de lui, tant envie d'happer ses lèvres avec les miennes, tant envie de mordiller sa peau, ses tétons, tant envie de le posséder. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce sang-mêlé m'attirait tant, pourquoi la jalousie que j'éprouvais à son égard se mutait en envie quand je le croisais dans les couloirs du château. Cette envie aussi sexuelle que physique et morale, je l'enviais, d'avoir des gens qui l'aimaient, moi je n'avais personne. Quelque part, autre temps autre monde, j'aurais pu être lui, et m'en sortir mieux que lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je voulais le lui faire payer. Ou simplement faire payer à mon père de ne pas m'avoir accepté comme j'étais, ni de m'avoir aimé, et surtout, surtout, de détester les Styx comme moi.

- Je veux une trêve, Potter, je veux qu'on scelle une allégeance, fis-je de mon timbre de voix le moins hautain possible.

Evidemment, il fallait que je cesse d'avoir cette air supérieur si je voulais qu'il ouvre la porte que j'entrebâillai pour lui.

- Tu rêves Malfoy ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? Une fouine comme toi ne peut pas être honnête au point de me demander une amitié sans avoir d'idées derrière la tête

Ses paroles me blessèrent. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, parce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière, mais que ses mots brûlent ma gorge, je ne m'y serais jamais attendu.

Reprenant mon air hautain, je lui crachai mon chantage comme un venin.

- Dis moi Potter, il paraît que c'est à des mecs que tu penses quand t'es tout seul dans le noir ? dis-je lentement, la voix mielleuse.

Première claque, premier regard interloqué pour _Potty_.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux que c'est les mecs qui te font bander ! Tu penses que ton copain la belette le prendrait bien si on le lui annonçait ? Et est-ce que tu penses que tes potes de Gryffondor arrêteraient de te parler s'ils savaient que c'est par ta faute que ton Parrain est mort ?

J'allais trop loin, mais je ne savais plus m'arrêter. Une seconde claque pour le balafré, et un second regard interloqué pour ce monsieur 'tout le monde m'adore'.

Une main s'abattit sur ma joue, je ne hurlai pas. Potter avait un regard dément qui menaçait de me tuer.

- Harry, arrête, je suis allé trop loin, mais je veux vraiment une trêve avec toi, fis-je, la voix honnête sans même m'en rendre compte.

Merde, je venais de prononcer son prénom.

Il marqua une pause, mais je reçus une autre gifle.

- Je te tiens par les couilles Potter, et je suis honnête.

Je soulevai ma manche, mon avant bras était nu, sans aucun tatouage, juste des cicatrices.

- Tu n'en est pas un alors ?

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qui crevaient d'envie de déborder, mais un gryffondor ne pleure pas...

- Non, je n'en suis pas un. Réfléchis à ma proposition, et rejoins moi dans la serre numéro sept, à onze heures ce soir, si tu acceptes. Sinon, envoie moi un hibou à midi. Pas d'entourloupes, parole de Sang Pur.

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Ses lèvres tremblaient, j'aurais aimé les effleurer du doigt, mais je me retins.

Il s'éloigna et se retourna, me lançant un dernier regard qui s'avérait être triste, et pas coléreux. J'en fus surpris.

Un bruissement d'ailes s'éleva d'une des tours du château, c'était l'heure du courrier. Moi, je n'en recevais plus depuis plusieurs années. Je me mis à trembler. Je verrais _Potty_ dans quelques heures, et j'avais du gris dans les veines.

Il ne s'était même pas défendu d'être une pédale, cette pique que j'avais envoyée était vraie alors ? Un spasme me contracta le bas-ventre, et je ne souris pas.

Un petit review pour dire ce que vous avez pens ?

J'espère que ça plaît toujours.

Polonius


	3. Et quand tout se met à foirer

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

****

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

****

****

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

****

****

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

****

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

****

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

Chapitre Troisième : **Et quand tout se met à foirer...**

J'observai alors à nouveau ma montre gousset, le temps passait très vite, et à la fois si lentement, alors que mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, le vent brûlant mes orbites et séchant les larmes de pluie qui n'étaient plus miennes depuis longtemps. Dans une heure, _Parrain_ donnerait son cours sur les potions, ces breuvages ensorcelants et incontrôlables... Il était évidemment le meilleur maître des Potions de toute l'Europe Occidentale, ce qui entre nous, n'était pas peu dire, et j'étais vraiment fier – si l'on pouvait appeler cela de cette manière – d'être son filleul.

Pourtant, je haïssais chaque seconde passée dans ses cachots. Tout me convenait dans ces sous-sols, le froid, l'humidité, la peur qui émane des entrailles de chacun des imbéciles qu'on qualifie d'élève, mais les regards étranges qu'il me portait me prenaient à la gorge. Tous ces regards pleins d'espoir et de défi à la fois, tous ces regards si haineux mais envieux, bien sûr, il savait que j'étais doué, vraiment doué en Potions, mais son envie de me voir réussir et sa jalousie envers moi, mêlées à ses peurs de me voir le dépasser donnaient à mes sens une impression de flou total, comme si un déluge avait frappé une aquarelle noire et blanche, devenue d'un gris brumeux...

Soudain, le tonnerre se mit à gronder là bas, dans les nuages anthracite qui tachaient le ciel de touches contrastes, et un déluge salvateur s'abattit sur mes épaules, et un grand éclair d'un gris éclatant zébra le ciel menaçant. Je pouvais entendre le flic-floc de l'eau ruisselant sur l'herbe déjà humide de rosée, et mes bottes crissaient sur les brins verts au fur et à mesure que j'avançais un peu plus vers le lac, d'une inconscience rare et un peu trop consciente.

Je me retrouvai une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans le hall principal de Poudlard, trempé jusqu'aux os, grelottant de ce froid qui me rappela que j'étais vivant. Les grands vitraux qui tremblaient derrière mon dos suintaient de cette pluie dont l'odeur traversait même les épais murs de pierre humide. Le château était plongé dans une sorte de pénombre dans laquelle les éclairs jouaient le rôle de stroboscopes. J'entendais la pluie s'abattre sur la lande, brûler le peu de fleurs qui restaient encore écloses dans les touffes d'herbe d'un vert marron. Je n'avais pas pu allumer ma cigarette, au dehors, comme tous les matins, les fines et assassines gouttes de pluie polluée en avaient éteint la braise. Je rageais, l'appel de la nicotine devenait de plus en plus sourd et puissant à l'intérieur de mon esprit, et mes tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Comme une plainte sans fin, de brèves gerbes d'eau jaillissaient contre les vitres fines et résonnaient dans mon âme, multipliées par le malaise que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir... Les éclairs qui raturaient les fausses notes des cieux apparaissaient maintenant devant mes yeux, j'avais mal en fermant mes paupières – ne fusse qu'à demi –. Je marchai, mes talonnettes claquant contre les pavés des corridors, mes vêtements laissant ça et là de petites flaques d'eau dans les interstices et les recoins.

Je marchai, sans plus savoir où j'allais, où aller, où me réfugier des larmes qui grimpaient en moi comme si elles voulaient mimer celles qui s'écoulaient contre les contreforts du château. Je me retrouvai rapidement dans les sous-sols, près des appartements de _Parrain_, comme par un hasard calculateur. Je m'assis dans un coin, mes yeux se fermant et mon lobe occipital semblant se faire dévorer par je-ne-savais quelle bête à crocs vicieux.

- Draco ?

Le murmure était quasiment inaudible, mais chaque syllabe du mot fut bien détachée et prononcée comme dans un souffle.

Je levai la tête, Severus Snape, ou _Parrain _pour ceux qu'on peut appeler intimes, se tenait devant moi, ses cheveux d'un gras insane tombant devant ses pupilles glacées, son teint cireux et blanchâtre contrastant fortement avec le noir de _jais_ de sa robe de sorcier. Il m'aida simplement à me lever, sans me jeter son habituel et ridicule regard dégoûté, sans son habituel claquement de langue exaspéré. Je le suivis alors qu'il me faisait signe d'entrer après lui dans le cachot qui renfermait sa réserve personnelle d'ingrédients 'dangereux'.

Son accent aristocratique et quasiment supérieur m'aurait certainement amusé si mes lèvres n'avaient pas tremblé, faisant écho avec mes mains cadavériques. Il me tendit une tasse. J'en bus le contenu, et mes yeux se mirent à brûler, et, pendant un dixième de seconde je crûs qu'ils allaient fondre.

Je pouvais toujours sentir l'orage grogner au dehors, par-delà les vieux murs rêches, comme si la pluie s'incrustait en moi envers et contre ces pierres grises comme mes yeux. Une sonnerie stridente retentit alors que _Parrain_ me poussait d'un geste nonchalant vers la porte.

- En classe, dépêche toi Draco, fit il de son timbre de voix animal.

Je m'exécutai, et, tandis que je repérais _Potty_ en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je m'engouffrai dans le cachot mitoyen, marchant d'un pas peu sûr vers le bureau le plus loin du bureau de _Parrain_.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les miens et la flamme de mes sens se répandit dans mon sang. J'écoutai d'une oreille absente le bouillonnement des chaudrons alors qu'une sorte de coma me prenait lentement. Loin, loin dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais plus refaire surface, les yeux complètement perdus dans un jamais infini, et plusieurs minutes plus tard – qui me parurent être des heures entières – la voix de Snape tonna dans la salle. Celle de Petit Potter éclata peu après, et c'est là que tout se mit à foirer, à foirer d'une manière indescriptiblement dégueulasse.

_Parrain_ n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire l'une de ses remarques acerbes, et Potter avait répondu.

Putain Potter, Snape va te mettre en retenue sombre crétin pensai-je presque trop fort.

C'est un peu comme quand un sang-de-bourbe continue de jouer à ces jeux imbéciles où les moldus gagnent de l'argent et qu'il perd, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Potter avait gratté son ticket, perdu, et écopé d'une heure de retenue pour ce soir.

Imbécile.

- Professeur ? Clamai-je de ma voix la plus mielleuse.

Les murmures qui s'élevaient dans la classe se turent instantanément.

- Je vous écoute, Malfoy, répondit _Parrain_ avec un calme mal simulé.

Le mécanisme de mon esprit démarra en trombe et je me débrouillai pour réfléchir plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

- Vous avez agressé Potter, et, même si je suis le plus Serpentard des Serpentard présent dans cette école, je pense que vous avez tort. Pourtant, rien ne me ravit plus que de voir les Gryffondor en mauvaise posture, pourquoi n'enlevez vous pas des points à leur maison, ça punira à la fois Potter et sa maison, plutôt que de le punir seul en le retenant...

Je repris ma respiration, des affirmations enthousiastes fusèrent de mes comparses –sans le 'parse', ça marche aussi– de Serpentard.

Snape se mit à sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans mon âme, cette âme qu'il qualifiait lui-même lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon un peu naïf, de livre ouvert.

- Vous avez raison Malfoy, fit il, dévoilant son rictus carnassier. Moins cent cinquante points pour Gryffondor !

Une bourdonnement indigné s'éleva du devant des chaudrons Gryffondor, et tous ou presque se retournèrent vers moi en me lançant des regards se voulant noirs. J'éclatai d'un rire bien contrefait, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rire. Ce con de Potter avait bien failli faire capoter notre 'petit' rendez-vous. Con de Potter, oui, mais vraiment bandant.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, et je sortis le premier de la classe, non sans lancer un regard séducteur à Monsieur le roi de la gaffe, je nomme Harry tout-le-monde-m'adore.

Je montai dans ma chambre, je n'assisterais pas aux autres cours de la journée. Ayant prononcé le mot de passe de la tapisserie, j'entrai dans mon dortoir personnel, et virai mes vêtements glacés au sol. Un crétin d'elfe de maison les aurait pris, lavé et repassé dans moins d'une heure.

La cabine de douche semblait m'appeler comme un gosse appelle sa mère, et j'ouvris seul le robinet d'eau chaude, qui réussit à peine à dissiper la chair de poule qui s'était emparé de tous mes pores. Le visage de Potter, et son sourire lors de ma réflexion en cours de Potions me vint à l'esprit et je sentis lentement mon sexe se durcir. Je sortis de la douche, et attrapai une serviette en éponge d'un gris bleu. Je m'avançai vers le lave-mains et, la serviette sur mes épaules, je m'approchai un peu plus du miroir qui surplombait l'étagère de verre dépoli aux sertissures de chrome.

Ma verge tendue se posa contre la froide céramique du lavabo et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'avais dans le reflet du miroir un Potter irréel qui me caressait les fesses. Mon intimité se tendit encore plus, et je laissai ma main droite caresser mon gland, descendant goulûment vers mes bourses, laissant mes poils pubiens crisser au contact de ma paume. Je me caressai plusieurs minutes, alors que l'image qu'imaginait mon âme dans le reflet du miroir déposait de petits baisers sur mes épaules nues et pâles, j'effleurai plus vite ma verge. Je la pris pleinement entre mes doigts et fis des va-et-vient successifs. Alors que le _Potty_ de ce foutu miroir (qui aurait pu entre vous et moi être celui du Risèd, plus que celui de ma salle de bain) mordillait le lobe de mon oreille et que mes sens imaginaient ses dents suçoter ma peau, je jouis dans un râle, laissant ce liquide chaud recouvrir mon prépuce et le reste de ma verge. Je pris la serviette et essuyai mes mains.

Un spasme me prit les tripes.

(Putain Potter, comment tu fais pour me rendre dingue comme ça ?) hurla mon esprit.

Ils se rencontrent dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera là plus vite que celui-ci est arrivé...

Un review ? Ceux qui ont aimé, ou détesté ?

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	4. Et il parait que c'est une jolie journée

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi...

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence... Vous y croyez vous ?

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

Chapitre Quatrième : **Et, il paraît que c'est une jolie journée...**

En cette journée d'hiver au ciel brouillardeux, je me couchai en sortant de la salle de bain et restai là, à fixer les nervures argentées en arabesques du plafond trois mètres au dessus de mes yeux tempête. J'avais l'estomac contracté, je ne savais plus que faire. L'année était déjà bien entamée, les rangs de Serpentard décimés par la guerre qui faisait encore et toujours rage, et les rangs de Gryffondor prêts à exploser, du stress de nouvelles attaques des débiles encagoulés.

Le vieux avait bien fait son affaire avec ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une malveillance prise pour de la malice. Lentement, il avait laissé la moitié des élèves de septième année se doper, en se débrouillant pour que la chouette transfiguratrice ne se rende compte de rien. La plupart des gars de Serpentard étaient accros à cette substance étrange qui leur permettait de ne dormir plus qu'une heure par nuit, laissant leurs perversions maléfiques sortir quand le soleil se couchait enfin. Ils passaient leurs journées à bosser comme des bœufs, et leurs nuits à apprendre la magie noire, pour le dingue aux yeux rougis.

Entre tous ces cons trop crédules et petit Potter qui me rendait dingue, mon insomnie me laissait du temps pour réfléchir. A quoi ? Je vous le demande. J'étais plutôt perdu dans une sorte de brume grise, lointaine du monde dégueulasse qui rendait cette école pestilentielle.

Mes repères étaient tranquillement et sournoisement en train de jarreter loin de moi, cette école, mes vieux, qui grâce à moi allaient bientôt dégager en taule, et mes potes, que je méprisais alors, puisqu'ils étaient assez faibles pour se prosterner devant un imbécile à peine foutu de buter un gamin d'un an...

J'avais le cerveau en surchauffe, et ce petit refuge dans un coin de mon âme se givrait tantôt qu'il faisait trop beau, devenait pluvieux tantôt qu'il y avait de la pluie... Et Potter, ce salopard et bandant de Potter. Je ne pouvais même plus le croiser au détour d'un couloir sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus, de m'approprier ses lèvres, de capter son regard et surtout, de ne jamais le laisser partir, plus jamais loin de moi et de mes prunelles, ce salopard de Potter qui faisait mine d'à peine me voir...

Mais ce soir là, ce soir là, je serais enfin fixé. Les rouages de mon petit plan se mettaient rapidement en marche, et ce midi là, je ne descendrais pas dans la grande salle, pour ne pas recevoir son message d'annulation, non, il allait venir, il allait venir et il serait mien.

Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, et le jamais m'emporta, loin, dans des rêves de gris liquide, dans des songes brûlant d'une froidure de glace.

Je me réveillai quand un claquement sec résonna dans ma chambre, le gel avait pris les carreaux étroits de mes fenêtres. J'avais les méninges en feu, et j'eus peine à me lever. Même dans cette foutue pièce il faisait brume et froid, d'un claquement de langue, j'enflammai l'âtre de la cheminée qui se mit à rougeoyer. J'entrouvris la fenêtre, et un parchemin roulé tomba à mes pieds. Un froissement d'ailes retentit, et je refermai la fenêtre. Un bruit strident gueulait sur ma table de nuit, et d'un coup de pied, je détruisis le réveil-pas-matin qui faisait friser mes tympans.

Je me baissai près du parchemin que je déroulai instantanément, et y lus l'écriture fluide de celui que je supposai être _Potty_.

_Merci pour ce matin._

_Ton sourire m'a fait rire, mais t'amuse pas à ça trop souvent._

_Si ce soir est un piège, je te descends._

_H.J. Potter._

Mon mal de tête s'accentua, l'âtre brûlant de ma cheminée en marbre gris dissipait des volutes de chaleur qui craquaient alors qu'elles se cognaient à l'atmosphère glacée et enfumée de cigarette de ma chambre. Je retournai dans la salle d'eau en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder à nouveau dans le miroir sadique et pris une fiole en verre sombre dans la petite armoire tout près de la cabine de douche. Je frottai mes lèvres contre le goulot, et mon âme se détendit.

Le crépuscule arriva vite, et mon estomac criait famine. Je descendis aux cuisines, en faisant bien attention de ne croiser aucun membre de ce cher corps enseignant difforme. Je chatouillai la poire du tableau 'nature morte' qui ouvrait l'accès aux victuailles.

- Bonsoir, fis-je à un Dobby terrorisé.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière en se remémorant la silhouette de _Père_ à travers la mienne.

- Je ne te veux rien de mal, donne moi juste un sandwich au thon et une bouteille de Gin.

Le 's'il te plaît' m'écorcha les lèvres, mais je le prononçai.

Il se radoucit un peu en entendant mes mots, mais ça restait un elfe de maison, et je le considérai comme tel à nouveau, de cet air supérieur et ce timbre hautain que j'adorais.

Il s'exécuta et je remontai dans mes quartiers. Je mangeai en laissant la musique qui s'envolait du tourne-disque de mon grand-père me bercer, et bus quelques verres de Gin, que je corsai d'un sort de mon invention. Le coucou infernal s'abattit de l'horloge, il était dix heures précises. J'allai me préparer, choisissant précautionneusement les fringues que j'allai passer pour cette occasion trop _spéciale_. Je sortis ma jupe-pantalon noire et une chemise en lin blanc. D'un autre sort, je coiffai mes cheveux platine sans gel ni laque, les laissant au vent, quelques mèches retombant sensuellement, il fallait le dire, sur mes yeux mystères.

Je me parfumai, maquillai mes yeux d'un trait noir, blanchit un peu plus mon teint d'un coup de baguette, et mis dans la bourse pourpre que je portais toujours à la ceinture, un porte cigarette en argent, un tire-mégot en ivoire, mon briquet Zippo acheté dans une boutique Londonienne et un anneau d'argent, celui que je portais sur la chaînette autour de ma nuque.

D'un claquement de doigts, j'éteignis les lumières, revêtis mon badge ridicule de préfet-en-chef qui me faisait penser à cet ignare de Weasley, et sortis. Marmonnant quelques mots en Latin, je fermai l'accès à mon dortoir et m'éloignai, les talonnettes de mes chaussures claquant sur le sol dallé des corridors éclairés de rayons de lune.

Le givre avait pétrifié la lande qui s'étendait dans le parc, l'herbe craquait sous mes pas, et le halo pâle de la Lune laissait une lumière blafarde éclairer le remous du lac encore agité ce soir là. Les serres étaient à quelques yards au nord. Je me dirigeai vers la numéro 7, la centrale, celle des plantes venimeuses et m'assis sur un rocher. Je scrutai la pénombre et aiguisai mon oreille d'un grognement de sort. J'allumai une cigarette, et observai les circonvolutions de la fumée qui s'élevait vers les cieux étoilés. Une partie de la constellation du Lion se reflétait sur la surface du Lac sombre, et je souris intérieurement de ce signe absurde d'un destin hypothétique.

_Potty _se pointa pile à l'heure où sa chouette blanche revenait se poser dans la volière.

- Bonsoir, fit-il de son timbre rauque.

- Bonsoir Potter, fis-je en écho.

Nos regards se croisèrent, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. _Potty_ était bien sapé, il avait fait un effort... Je l'aurais qualifié de sexuel si l'atmosphère glacée n'avait pas coupé mes lèvres.

- Explique moi un peu ta notion d'Allégeance, Malfoy...

Je ne souris pas.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas en très bons termes avec la Belette et Miss je-sais-tout, et tes 'camarades' de Gryffondor sont assez, comment dire, préoccupés par la guerre qui rôde autour des foyers...

Il tiqua.

- Je sais aussi, repris-je calmement, que tu es concerné par la Prophétie, cette prophétie qui te fait horriblement chier Potter, et je sais enfin, que si tu scelles cette allégeance avec moi, je t'aiderai à t'en débarrasser.

Je mentais, bien sûr, je ne savais absolument pas comment l'aider, mais qui ne prend aucun risque, n'a aucun résultat, alors je tentai mon coup.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, et j'allumai une autre cigarette que je lui tendis. Il tira sur le filtre bagué d'argent et s'assit à son tour sur le rocher où j'étais posté quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment ta manière d'aborder les choses, mais tes yeux me disent que tu ne mens pas Malfoy, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Tu te mets à fixer mes yeux maintenant Potter ? lâchai-je.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses lèvres d'un rose pale outrageusement attirant.

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, parce que personne n'est du mien, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un demi souffle aspiré par les rafales de vent.

- Dumbledore met tout le monde dans sa poche, mais ne roule que pour son intérêt personnel, crois moi Potter.

Je sentais que ses méninges s'activaient sous ses cheveux qui tombaient langoureusement devant ses prunelles vertes, et il se demandait à coup sûr pourquoi je lui disais ça, puisqu'il ne me voyait aucun intérêt là-dedans. Et pourtant, il y en avait un, juste un, et de taille, posséder son corps, son sexe et tout ce qui va avec, comme son cœur et son âme.

- Je te donne deux heures pour réfléchir, fis-je.

_Trop_ _aimable_ pensai-je.

Je m'approchai de lui, effleurai son entrejambe de ma paume droite, et lui volai un baiser. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

- J'attend ta chouette cette nuit, criai-je, sans me retourner.

La première manche de ce face-à-face à l'enjeu diablement intéressant était pour moi, juste pour moi.

La lune se refléta dans l'eau et je vis sa silhouette s'accroupir là où j'avais laissé tomber l'anneau en argent qui scellerait notre pacte.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me retins pas de sourire et rentrai attendre le volatile blanc qui m'apporterait un nouveau parchemin.

Alors, verdict ?

Un review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	5. Petits papier gris et grands yeux verts

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_****__**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

** **

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

** **

** **

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

** **

** **

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

** **

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

** **

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

**Post-Scriptum :** Que les lecteurs de 'Plus Loin' et 'Fantômes' ne s'inquiètent pas, les fics ne sont pas arrêtées, j'attends juste les vacances pour les continuer, ou simplement un peu plus de temps libre.

Chapitre Cinquième : **Petit papiers gris et grand yeux verts**

Je passai la porte de ma chambre et m'étendis sur mon lit, approchant d'un sort mon cendrier en nacre et allumant d'un autre une nouvelle cigarette.

Bientôt, _Potty_ répondrait à mes petites propositions, et j'aurais alors l'impression qu'un petit oiseau voletterait à l'intérieur de mon estomac. Pour l'instant, cet oiseau était en plomb, et j'avais la gorge sèche et gelée.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, et j'entendais le bruit acide du vent qui faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres du parc et crisser les brins d'herbe gelés. Un léger bruissement s'envolait du tourne-disque qui s'était remis en marche, et le craquement des vieux vinyles de jazz qui composaient ma collection me fit frémir comme à chaque fois, alors que la pointe du lecteur effleurait leur surface noire et striée.

Je me laissai envoûter par les notes enchanteresses et tombai dans une sorte de coma-conscient.

Cette entrevue avec Petit Potter avait vraiment été très, très instructive. J'avais appris peu, mais important. Il avait regardé mes yeux, il ne s'était pas méfié quand je l'avais approché, il avait ramassé mon anneau, et, surtout, il n'avait rien dit quand je lui avais volé ce baiser.

Je laissai un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur mes lèvres exsangues de froid, et une vague de chaleur dissipa pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde la froidure qui habitait toujours mes membres. J'étais toujours glacé. Je me levai et allai passer un pull noir strié de bandes verticales en relief. J'aimais ce pull, il moulait mes formes, et laissait mes bras aussi robustes qu'ils étaient, sans pourtant les noyer dans d'amples plis. Je gardais ce côté androgyne que je cultivais tant, et j'attirais les regards, avec mes jupes, et mon maquillage.

Cependant, aucun de ces débiles ne s'était jamais trompé sur mon compte, j'étais un mec, et ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à moi.

Soudain, un bruit m'extirpa de ma torpeur. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Je murmurai quelques mots en gaéliques et les lumières baissèrent d'intensité, ne laissant que les bougies sur les fenêtres et l'âtre de la cheminée éclairer la pièce. Je claquai des doigts et le cendrier vint se loger derrière le cadre d'une photo, sur ma table de nuit. Je me levai et m'approchai de la clenche de la porte en laiton. Je bougeai ma baguette, et mes yeux purent voir une ombre masculine, comme cachée d'un voile opaque derrière la porte en buis.

J'ouvris, ce n'était pas Snape.

Le jeune garçon qui se tenait courbé devant mes yeux faisait peine à voir. Il tremblait, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il était simplement en manque, en manque de Drogue.

- - Mal-Malfoy... Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je haussai un sourcil et reniflai. Mon for intérieur me hurlait de lui claquer la porte à la gueule, mais j'avais un intérêt à l'écouter.

- - Je t'écoute, gamin, crachai-je de la voix la plus arrogante que je pus sortir.

Il était en septième année, mais n'avait pas un soupçon d'intelligence.

- - Tu – Tu en as ?

Ma langue claqua, il m'exaspérait.

- - Donne m'en, s'il – s'il te plaît, donne m' – en.

Il suppliait maintenant.

- - T'as combien sur toi ? soufflai-je

Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, ne fixant plus le sol comme un gosse qui aurait fait une connerie.

- - J'ai quedalle, grogna-t-il.

- - Alors dégage.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux mais ne fit aucun geste de recul pour partir.

- - Dégage !! hurlai-je.

Il ne cilla pas.

_On baisse les yeux devant Draco Malfoy_ pensai-je.

Il avait baissé les yeux, il avait le droit à quelque chose.

Je fis demi-tour et saisis un petit sachet d'environ un pouce de long sur un demi de large, que j'avais planqué dans la boule du portemanteau et lui jetai à la figure.

Il se jeta au sol pour le ramasser et me regarda intrigué.

- - Fous les cailloux dans une cuiller avec quelques gouttes d'eau dessus, et fais chauffer. Aspire la fumée, ça ira mieux.

Ses yeux me dirent merci. Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand je lui broyai l'avant-bras de ma main droite.

- - Tu vas quand même me payer, j'espère ? Murmurai-je, sur un ton doucereux.

Il cligna des yeux.

- - Tu veux quoi ?

Je souris

- - Démerde toi pour me trouver une preuve que la belette et la sang-de-bourbe baisent ensemble, fis-je, incisif.

Il hocha la tête et repartit.

J'entendis un petit claquement, et fermai la porte. La chouette de Potter venait d'arriver. Je filai quelques graines au volatile d'un blanc neigeux et dépliai le parchemin gris alors que la chouette s'envolait.

Un anneau tomba au sol, et je le ramassai.

_Malfoy._

_Je n'aime pas vraiment tes manières, je te rends ce que tu as laissé tomber toute à l'heure. _

_Ca fait deux heures, je te réponds. J'accepte ta proposition, et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit qui viserait à me piéger._

_Moi aussi j'ai mes informateurs, et si tu joues à ce jeu avec moi, tu perdras._

Vraiment ? Firent mes yeux, en lisant ces mots.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'accepte et pourquoi j'ai une voix dans la tête qui me gueule de ne pas te faire confiance..._

_Mais j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, maintenant que j'ai tout perdu, et que toi aussi. _

_Harry J. Potter_

Je marchai lentement autour de mon lit et ouvris le troisième tiroir de ma commode. Le frottement du bois laissa une petite odeur d'If chatouiller mes narines, et je pris ma plume d'aigle, mon encrier vert, et une feuille de parchemin grise, elle aussi.

Mes doigts tracèrent des lettres aux contours aigus.

_Potter, _

_Cet anneau d'argent, je te le renvoie, passe le au majeur droit, ce sera la concrétisation de notre allégeance. _

_N'écoute pas cette voix dans ta tête, et aies confiance en moi, j'ai tout perdu, comme tu dis, je te veux avec moi. _

_Tu es mon autre Potter, tu es mon antipode, je suis ton ombre, tu es ma lumière, ton négatif, mon positif, on a plus rien à perdre._

_Personne n'est de notre côté, personne, tes amis t'ont abandonné, ceux que je croyais miens aussi. _

_T'es au courant que Weasley et Granger couchent ensemble ? J'suis persuadé qu'ils ne te l'ont même pas dit..._

_Je serai là pour toi, derrière tes pas, crois en moi, et tu sortiras vainqueur des poids qu'ils t'ont tous mis sur les épaules. _

_La pluie s'est remise à tomber dehors, et je regrette déjà les instants que je ne vivrai jamais plus, ou jamais, tout simplement. _

_Construis avec moi l'avenir que tu veux, et tes prunelles vertes souriront un jour à nouveau._

_Tes iris verront à nouveau les flammes d'un bonheur qui existe, quelque part, je te le jure._

_Dis moi, à quoi tu penses l ? Tu penses que tu aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre, autre part ? Tu penses que tu aimerais ne jamais avoir vu le jour ?_

_Tu penses que tu aimerais être comme eux ? Tu penses que ce monde ne vaut pas la peine qu'on y vive ? Tu penses que ton cœur saignera à jamais ?_

_Moi aussi. _

_Draco S. Malfoy_

Je passai l'anneau dans le parchemin et sifflai. Un bruissement d'ailes me fit vibrer, et mon hibou se posa sur mon épaule.

- - Bonsoir Viggo, murmurai-je, perdu.

Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Je lui attachai le parchemin à la serre droite, et le laissai s'envoler.

Potter me répondrait sous peu, je ne souris pas, et allumai une cigarette.

J'avalai la fumée dont les volutes dansèrent autour de mon crâne et regardai encore les étoiles. La constellation du Lion brillait plus fort maintenant. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je serrai les dents, refoulant cet acide qui voulait couler de mes yeux, et j'attendis.

Comptant les secondes, qui paraissaient durer des jours entiers, j'attendis. J'attendis une réponse qui me paraissait trop lointaine, mes yeux perdus dans les accords de piano qui baignaient l'atmosphère gelée de chaleur. Les rafales de vent faisaient vibrer les fenêtres.

Deux cigarettes plus tard, Viggo me revint, un papier gris plié en heptagone attaché à la patte. Je le dépliai et recueillis la chaînette aux maillons fins qui roula entre mes doigts.

_Malfoy, _

_Oui, c'est à ça que je pense, quand les autres se sont endormis et qu'il ne reste que la Lune pour éclairer mes idées grises de sa lumière blafarde._

_Toi aussi ? _

_J'entends les respirations régulières de mes camarades de chambre qui me dégoûtent maintenant, qui me dégoûtent par leur naïveté, leur tendresse à faire vomir._

_Ces respirations si calmes contrastent avec les miennes, saccadées, apeurées. Apeurées de quoi ? De toi je pense, mais cette peur me fait du bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_Même si la voix dans ma tête s'est tue, mon cœur bat bien trop vite._

_Prend la chaînette que je joins à cette missive, passe là au cou, ce sera un peu de moi avec toi. _

_Une partie de moi ne veut pas se prendre à ton jeu, me prendre à ton jeu, mais une autre, en a une envie démente, une envie qui me donne envie de courir loin, et d'observer les étoiles._

_Dis moi Malfoy, à quoi tu penses quand tu fumes et que tes yeux sont si tristes ?_

_Dis moi Malfoy, pourquoi ces traces étranges que je devine sur tes bras, derrière le lin blanc de ta chemise ?_

_Dis moi Malfoy, pourquoi cette haine dans ta voix ? _

_Dis moi Malfoy, tu vas me faire du mal ?_

_Harry J. Potter._

_Ps : Pourquoi m'as-tu volé ce baiser qui m'a retourn ? Comment lis-tu en moi comme dans un grimoire ouvert ?_

Mon cœur venait de faire un bond. J'imaginais ses yeux verts tristes à pleurer me regarder en me posant ces questions.

Non Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je lis en toi, parce que nos émotions sont semblables.

Putain, comment est-ce que je pouvais aller pioncer après une lettre comme ça ?

Je balançai un coup de poing dans la fenêtre, et le verre ne se brisa pas. Viggo vint se coller à ma joue, et caressa ma peau de son plumage Lune.

Harry Potter, tu m'appartiens.

Lemon dans le prochain chapitre.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Un petit review pour me le dire ?

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius

PS : Que les lecteurs de 'Plus Loin' et 'Fantômes' ne s'inquiètent pas, les fics ne sont pas arrêtées, j'attends juste les vacances pour les continuer, ou simplement un peu plus de temps libre.


	6. Et, sa peau contre la mienne

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

** **

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

** **

** **

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

** **

** **

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

** **

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

** **

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

**Post-Scriptum :** Que les lecteurs de 'Plus Loin' et 'Fantômes' ne s'inquiètent pas, les fics ne sont pas arrêtées, j'attends juste les vacances pour les continuer, ou simplement un peu plus de temps libre.

Chapitre Sixième : **Et, sa peau contre la mienne**

Oh, Potter, tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi, même si je ne sens que ton ombre filer entre mes doigts, apeurée d'un je ne sais quoi en moi, ou peut-être est-ce en toi...

Je me calai dans un fauteuil, un petit filet de vent glaçant mon visage, juste devant la fenêtre. Je regardai simplement les étoiles, les yeux perdus dans la buée sur les carreaux et la fumée qui dansait autour de moi. Lentement, Morphée me gagna, et je sombrai dans un sommeil agité où je voyais sans cesse le visage de Potter, tantôt souriant, et tantôt les yeux vides. Dans mes rêves de brouillard, la chaînette de Potter roulait sous mes doigts et je m'amusais d'un sort à la faire valser contre la peau froide de mon corps.

Je ne dormais pas vraiment apparemment, puisque je ressentais chaque bruit qui animait les lattes du parquet, et chaque craquement sinistre qu'émettait le bois de l'âtre de la cheminée. Je me souvins du gamin qui était venu quémander de la drogue, alors la veille au soir, et je lui en avais donné. Un sourire narquois animait mes lèvres assoupies, et ce fut d'un sursaut que je m'éveillais, dans la bouche le goût âcre et métallique du tabac froid.

Je me jetai dans la salle de bain, prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder ce putain de miroir qui me rendait dingue, et, comme chaque matin, pris une douche brûlante, qui rappela à mes sens que j'étais bel et bien en vie. Le soleil brûlait à travers les persiennes des volets que les elfes fermaient au petit matin, et je sentis ses rayons froids courir sous mes pieds nus et humides quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, une vapeur fantomatique quittant par bouffées la salle d'eau.

Je revêtis d'un sort une chemise noire, un gilet cintré gris et un pantalon anthracite. J'ajoutai à une redingote à rayures beiges et grises, le détail caractérisant la classe du Malfoy supérieur que j'étais et suis toujours : une montre gousset dont le cordon de métal tombait paresseusement jusqu'à la boutonnière de mon gilet.

Il était presque six heures du matin, j'avais mal au crâne et j'aurais bien passé une nouvelle et satanée journée dans mon dortoir. Je descendis pourtant, la mort dans l'âme voir _Parrain_.

Tandis que je descendais peu à peu les marches de l'escalier qui me mènerait aux cachots sordides du Maître des Potions, je conditionnai mon esprit à repousser l'habile Legilimens qu'il était. Il ne devait rien deviner de ce dont ma raison regorgeait, et encore moins de mes attraits pour le fils de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, excepté lui-même.

Il aurait été capable de tout, même me mordre ou me tuer s'il l'apprenait.

Je frappai à la porte, et entendis les pas lourds de Severus Snape marteler les pavés des sous-sols de l'école. Il ouvrit, les gonds émettant un cri suraigu - son teint cadavérique comme brillant dans l'obscurité de ses appartements - et me laissa entrer. Je fis un pas, puis deux et m'accoudai à son bureau rangé d'une manière excessivement bordélique, ce qui changeait.

- - Comment va Draco ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Je marquai un temps de pose et plongeai mon regard d'acier dans le sien.

- - Ca va bien, merci Severus.

Ca ne me paraissait même plus dur, de mentir à quelqu'un que j'aimais. Il me regarda longuement, sans dire un mot, et esquissa un mouvement d'affection qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais marqué un seul signe d'amour envers moi. Son regard torve se radoucit et il m'étreignit, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'est là que je me dis qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il n'était plus maniaque, et avait besoin de montrer ses sentiments.

- - Tu es un Occlumens très doué Draco, dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et reculai.

- - Prenez soin de vous Parrain, dis-je d'une voix presque hypocrite.

En réalité je m'en foutais qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il était la personne la plus malsaine et à la fois la plus triste que je connaissais. Je fermai la porte derrière moi en sortant et me dirigeai vers le parc, comme tous les matins.

L'herbe était toujours givrée, et crissait sous mes pas. Un brouillard bleuté flottait à quelques pouces des buissons et donnait à la lande un aspect de cimetière assez impressionnant. Je m'assis sur un rocher, et mes yeux se perdirent, se perdirent dans les gris qui m'entouraient et coulaient dans mes veines. J'étais gelé et je ne pouvais plus sentir le sang battre à mes tempes. Le lac houlait comme un mort, et mon corps défiant la nature, j'allai jeter quelques galets dans les vagues en colère. C'est là que je le vis, mon anneau scintillant dans les pâles reflets du soleil sur son majeur droit, Harry Potter, stoïque et les cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux lançant des appels qu'il ne voulait que personne ou presque ne saisisse.

Il semblait se parler à lui-même. Il était magnifique, cet air absent sur le visage, et cette veste papillon mettant ses formes en valeur. J'imaginais déjà mes mains courir entre ses cuisses et caresser ses fesses, se repaissant de ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue et son sexe, brûlant son torse de baisers enflammés. Je me mis une claque, et secouai la tête. Potter n'était pas là, il venait de rentrer. Je me mis à courir et rentrai au château. J'avais une lueur d'infini dans le cœur, et des étoiles grises au coin de l'œil. Mes pensées méandrines ne savaient plus où elles étaient alors que mes pieds s'emmêlaient, manquant à chaque pas de me faire manger le gazon.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, des larmes étranges voulant calciner mes prunelles comme je voulais mourir ou posséder _Potty_.

La pluie se mit à tomber, et une semaine passa, une semaine d'orages et d'averses, une semaine de regards complètement perdus, une semaine grise aux fumerolles argentées, une semaine de tabac âcre dans les poumons, une semaine de sourires narquois au coin des lèvres, une semaine inutile, une semaine de feu froid, une semaine de cours éternels.

Mes mains tremblaient ce matin là, mes yeux à demi entrouverts cherchaient en vain un regard dans la lande verte et gelée. J'avais encore sur les lèvres le goût interdit du Gin que je m'étais accordé au réveil.

Il était là, hantant mes jours comme mes nuits, mais là, devant la porte du hall, avec deux de ses connaissances. Je m'approchai, les yeux rieurs et tristes, je m'approchai et captai les siens. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en une sorte de sourire heureux et joueur tandis qu'il continuait de converser de je ne sais quoi. Il m'avait vu, bien sûr, ce con.

Nous avions un peu échangé cette semaine passée, des lettres nocturnes et insomniaques, de mots tremblants et d'adieux acides. Farewell Potter, comme tu m'as dit.

Il était perdu, tout aussi perdu que moi je l'avais été, tout aussi perdu que pouvait l'être le survivant dans un monde qui ne ressemblait, ni à lui, ni à moi. Mon estomac se serrant comme si un cube de plomb y descendait d'une manière perverse, c'est quand je croisai son regard que j'eus envie de le posséder, pour de vrai, là, dans le froid, n'importe où, mais de l'avoir à moi.

D'un signe de la tête, je lui indiquai de me suivre et rentrai en courant dans le château. Je montai à mes dortoirs et fis brûler une bougie, juste ici, près de la porte. Je ressentis ses pas quelques minutes plus tard, mon estomac étant toujours contracté et mon cœur s'affolant comme si j'avais un ange déchu dans la gorge.

Je m'avançai lentement vers lui, arborant mon regard le plus sensuel et m'emparai de ses lèvres, ma main droite passant dans sa nuque et jouant avec sa peau. Il ne fit pas un seul geste de recul, il n'émit pas un seul petit mouvement de malaise, mais ne me laissa pas prendre sa langue tout de suite. Il s'amusa de mon impatience et je jouai de la peau exsangue de mes lèvres avec celle de son cou, avant de revenir alors qu'il me serrait contre lui, sur les siennes. Ce fut moi qui entrouvris la bouche pour laisser passer son arrogance, et il ne se fit pas prier. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade, et je sentais ses doigts trembler alors qu'il effleurait mes mamelons durcis.

Oh, Merlin, je me délectai de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne glacée, je grelottais alors qu'il était dans mes bras. Je tapai du pied et le feu dans la cheminée gronda, envahissant la pièce de sa chaleur divine. Je déboutonnai sa chemise blanche à rayures rouges et passai mes mains contre ses aisselles. Je sentis ses poils crisser au contact de mes ongles, et sa gorge émettre un son qui trahissait son excitation. Ce fut lui qui revint m'embrasser, jouant avec ma langue, la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres se perdant contre mes joues, mon cou, je goûtais à ce dont je rêvais depuis des semaines, je goûtais enfin à Potter, il m'appartenait pour un instant, il était à moi, juste à moi.

Je l'étreignis un peu plus, et sentis sa verge durcie à travers son jean noir un peu délavé, je la caressai de ma cuisse, et il attira un peu plus ma tête vers la sienne, mêlant un peu plus nos deux langues, écrasant un peu plus nos lèvres frémissantes. Je reculai un peu et déboutonnai sa braguette, laissant sa verge se durcir un peu plus. Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'interdit absolument divin, un goût charnel, un goût d'alcool boisé, et le mélange avec le tabac fruité que je fumais me paraissait complètement supplémentaire.

Je descendis violemment pantalon et boxer jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et passai une main sur la raie de ses fesses. Je le regardai dans les yeux et vis une infime lueur d'inquiétude. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille que je ne lui ferai pas mal. Mes mains gelées se saisirent de son sexe érigé et firent des va-et-vient. Je le sentis gémir tout contre mon visage alors que je continuai à l'embrasser. Je savais que la froideur de mes mains accentuait son excitation, et ma main droite passa entre ses fesses et se mit à chatouiller son entrejambe. Je le laissai venir à moi et dégrafer lui-même mon pantalon, il ne tarda pas et pris à son tour mon sexe tendu dans ses mains.

La légère odeur âcre de sueur qui émanait de nos corps me prenait à la gorge et me rendait encore plus dingue d'Harry Potter. J'insinuai un doigt en lui, et m'accroupis, laissant ma main aller, et venir, et posant mes lèvres sur son gland. Je le suçai et aimai sentir sa verge contre mes joues. Il mit sa main derrière mon crâne et se mit à me guider, poussant de petits cris qui me donnaient envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, violemment. Je le suçai encore et chatouillai ses bourses, il se tendait, se détendait, avançait, reculait, ne sachant plus dans quelle position se mettre alors qu'un plaisir qui lui était apparemment inconnu l'assaillait de toutes parts.

J'insinuai un second doigt en lui et remontai l'embrasser. Je passai mon front contre sa joue, laissant nos deux corps frissonner. Je chatouillais sa nuque de mes lèvres, et l'attirai encore plus vers moi. J'attrapai ma baguette et fis apparaître un fauteuil méridien juste derrière nous. Je m'assis et l'attirai vers moi, mes doigts jouant avec son intimité que je sentais se resserrer de plus en plus autour de ma main. Je passai ma langue sur sa verge, et il vint s'asseoir sur moi. Je guidai mon sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité, l'embrassai, et m'insurgeai en lui.

Il gémit, je ne sus pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, mais toujours est-il qu'il m'embrassa férocement de ses lèvres café, et, d'un coup de bassin, jeta mes sens à tous les dieux.

- - Ca va Harry ? fis-je, sans me rendre compte que je l'appelais encore par son prénom.

Il me sourit, des larmes dans le regard.

- Oui Draco, continue.

Ma main gelée continua à caresser sa verge alors que j'allais et venais en lui, au rythme de nos gémissements et nos regards jaloux. Je calai ma tête entre son torse et sa joue, il passa ses bras derrière mon dos et sautilla sur mes cuisses. J'allai plus loin en lui et il gémit encore plus fort. Ses gémissements se rapprochaient alors que j'allais plus vite en lui et sur sa verge, j'allais plus vite et me rapprochais de sa prostate.

Criant son nom et lui le mien, nous explosâmes de concert et je l'embrassai à nouveau, alors que son sperme coulait sur nous et que je sentais mes poils crisser au contact de ses fesses maintenant tremblantes. Je l'embrassai, mêlant à nouveau nos langues et me retirai de lui. Il m'embrassa sur le front et murmura un Merci que je ne compris pas. Je le serrai contre moi.

- - Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, fis-je.

Il m'embrassa.

- - Laisse moi juste un peu de temps, répondit-il la voix triste, j'ai l'âme qui s'embrouille

Les vacances approchaient, je devrai alors bientôt retourner au manoir.

Je souris, alors que ma gorge brûlait. J'allumai une cigarette, nu comme un ver, mon sexe bougeant à chacun de mes pas, et observai ses formes. Il était à moi, je le voulais pour moi, j'avais eu son sexe, j'avais eu son corps. J'aurais bientôt le reste.

Voilà, un petit review fait plaisir pour l'humeur après lecture ou simplement des mots critiques.

Les vacances approchent, je ferai les réponses aux reviews de mes trois fics, et vous aurez le droit à des nouveaux chapitres dans **Plus Loin** et **Fantômes**, ainsi que dans cette fic là.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	7. Complainte d'un autre Hiver

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

** **

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

** **

** **

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

** **

** **

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

** **

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

** **

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, à coup sûr la meilleure (et de loin) de Fan Fiction ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

**Post-Scriptum :** Que les lecteurs de 'Plus Loin' et 'Fantômes' ne s'inquiètent pas, les fics ne sont pas arrêtées, j'attends juste les vacances pour les continuer, ou simplement un peu plus de temps libre.

Chapitre Septième : **Complainte d'un autre Hiver**

Moi aussi j'avais l'âme qui s'embrumait alors que Potter ramassait ses affaires, m'embrassait tendrement, et passait la porte. J'avais l'âme qui s'embrumait alors que je ressentais encore sur ma langue le goût sucré de la sienne. Sa peau blanche, je la sentais encore contre la mienne, et mes yeux qui se perdaient vibraient au rythme du tourne-disque.

J'avais passé un vieux Vinyle des années 50, et j'adorais le bruit qu'il faisait, ce grésillement impalpable, alors que la pointe de la tête de lecture effleurait les creux de la surface noire.

J'entrai dans la salle d'eau et fis couler un peu d'eau chaude. Je ne la fis pas couler brûlante, parce que je me sentais déjà vivant. Cette étreinte avec Potter m'avait pour quelques minutes rendu la vie. Je la frôlais, cette foutue vie.

J'avais dans la poitrine un sentiment infiniment triste et étrange, comme un brouillard, comme un 'fog' qui flotterait au-dessus de la lande de mon âme. Je m'avançai vers le tourne-disque et déplaçai la tête de lecture vers le morceau de piano qui me rendait si intimement nostalgique. J'allumai une cigarette, et les volutes de la fumée argentée dansèrent devant mes yeux comme à leur habitude. Je me sentais vivant et mort à la fois, je me sentais pénétré de mélancolie, pénétré d'acier gris, cet acier qu'ont pris mes yeux, ce gris qui coule dans mon sang.

Je revis alors le regard de _Parrain_, ce regard si triste, ce regard si perdu. Je le voyais pleurer, lui qui ne pleurait jamais, je le voyais si mal, lui qui me disait qu'il ne souffrait jamais. Pourtant, chacune des petites rides de son visage exposait à qui voulait bien les regarder, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, c'est de là que je sus, que son amour déchu lui avait été enlevé, et qu'il avait failli en crever.

Mon âme sortait de mon corps, je pouvais presque me regarder, moi, Draco Malfoy, avec ma tronche de cancéreux en phase terminale et mes yeux méprisant tous ceux qui m'entouraient, ou presque.

J'allai sous la douche, et laissai des frissons d'émotion brûler mon échine et ma peau, me sentant comme quelqu'un dont les larmes ne monteraient plus jamais.

J'entendis des rires dans le corridor, j'entendis ce rire si particulier qu'ont tous les enfants, un rire innocent, un rire qui allait bien avec l'image de flaque d'eau que j'avais dans la tête.

C'est là que le tonnerre retentit, et que ses larmes s'abattirent sur mes vitres. Je souris à demi, et me séchai. D'un sort, je m'habillai, et époussetant mon pull strié en coton noir, je descendis aux cuisines.

Dobby ne me regarda pas dans les yeux, et me donna ce que je voulais, du London Dry Gin, et des sandwiches au thon. Je les montai à Snape, je voulais manger avec lui, pour une fois.

J'arrivai devant le mur humide du cachot qui lui servait d'appartement et prononçai le mot de passe.

- - _Canines_, dis-je d'un murmure à peine prononcé.

Le mur cilla, et fit apparaître un interstice suffisant à un homme pour passer. Je pénétrai dans l'atmosphère glaciale dont une odeur d'Opium embaumait les tapis, et m'avançai vers son bureau. D'un grognement, je fis léviter deux calices et nous servis. Il se leva en me regardant droit dans les yeux et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il renifla et but une gorgée d'alcool.

- - Merci d'être venu Draco.

Je fis un signe de la tête et avançai son assiette vers ses longs doigts couleur cire.

Un tressaillement me prit le cœur quand je lus dans ses yeux qu'il voulait mourir.

- - Elle vous a laiss ? demandai-je alors que je connaissais la réponse.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les reflets argentés du soupirail qui donnait sur le lac.

- - Non, il me l'a simplement prise, et il l'a tuée.

_Il_, c'était le vieux con, ce crétin de Voldemort.

- - Ca a été mon prix à payer.

Je ne dis rien, et continuai de manger en silence. Je ne tentai même pas de capter ses yeux pour lui dire que j'étais avec lui, je ne voulais pas être avec lui, je l'aimais, certes, mais je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- - Laisse moi Draco, sache juste que je t'aime comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

Ma vue se brouilla de pluie, et je ravalai un sanglot amer.

- - Et moi je vous aime comme le père que je n'aurai jamais, fit ma voix sans que je lui en intime l'ordre.

- - Je te souhaite d'être heureux, avec ton Potter, fit-il la voix cassée d'une tristesse qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Ma gorge brûlait, j'eus peine à avaler ma bouchée. Je sortis à reculons, et me plongeai une dernière fois dans son regard si noir. Il ne me sourit pas, et se leva.

Je l'entendis tomber, et m'effondrai en sanglotant silencieusement derrière le mur silencieux qui ne se rouvrirait jamais. J'avais l'air d'un con comme ça, je me sentais con de pleurer, je détestais ça, mais ça me submergeait, ça me submergeait alors que la pluie se faisait plus forte sur mes joues et contre les vitres.

_Parrain_ venait de partir, et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Je me mis à hurler en silence et me relevai, chancelant, et m'appuyant contre les pierres gelées, puisque même mes putains de jambes m'abandonnaient.

L'hiver mordait mes joues, et je marchai péniblement jusqu'à la salle de transfiguration où la vieille chouette donnerait un énième cours magistral(ement chiant).

J'avais besoin des émeraudes que j'avais aimé alors quelque heure plus tôt. J'étais totalement frigorifié, et mes bras se prirent à se serrer autour de mon buste alors que je m'affalais sur la dernière chaise du dernier bureau au fond de la classe, ignorant d'une manière hautaine le regard acide que me lançait la vieille. Je l'emmerdais après tout.

Elle s'approcha de moi et vit les reflets d'eau dans mes yeux. Je lui fis signe de dégager, et elle retourna à son bureau en m'intimant d'un autre regard de rester à la fin du cours pour qu'elle me parle. Elle pouvait se la mettre derrière l'oreille, sa conversation avec moi, et je m'évadai un instant dans les nuages qui dardaient le ciel alors que les élèves pénétraient dans la classe.

Je savais que les vacances d'hiver approchaient à grand pas et seraient à Poudlard dans quelques jours, en conséquence, il faudrait alors que je rentre au Manoir Malfoy. Je n'en avais aucune envie, ni de revoir le sous esclave qui me servait de père, ni la profonde soumise qui se prenait pour ma mère, et pourtant, il faudrait bel et bien que je croise à nouveau leurs regards.

J'irai au Manoir, et Potter y viendrait avec moi.

J'attendis patiemment la fin du cours et me hâtai vers le parc, observant d'un œil vide les rayons lancés sur la lande à perte de vue derrière l'horizon. Je m'assis sur l'un des rochers près de la Forêt Interdite, et attendis le soir.

Pourquoi _Potty_ s'était-il si vite abandonné avec moi ? Je le sentais pourtant si résigné, si apeuré...

Je me pris à repenser à ses lèvres, cette étreinte de passion m'avait encore un peu plus perdu, un peu plus abandonné à mes pensées. Je passai négligemment ma main droite dans mes cheveux platine, je regardais les remous du lac s'agiter et pleurer. Je m'avançai vers eux et ramassai quelques galets que je fis ricocher contre l'écume blanche et grise qui flottait à la surface, conférant un peu plus à ce lac déjà magique un aspect irréel et condamné.

Comme dans un vieux film aux couleurs surannées, je scrutai le ciel grisonnant et tentai de trouver des formes dans les nuages zébrés de pluie. J'étais trempé, et alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, je vis un grand éclair de nuage, comme celui que Potter avait sur le front, celui de qui je m'étais tant moqué autrefois. Ce nuage me laissa perplexe, et j'écoutai ma peau qui frissonnait de froid. Je rentrai.

J'attrapai Potter au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, bondée quand il pleuvait comme ça, et passai mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

Il m'avait tellement touché, ce matin, dehors, ce sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je le lui dis de mes yeux.

- - Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ma pris de te suivre ce matin Draco, mais c'est mon cœur qui me l'a dit, mon cœur qui s'est emballé au moment précis où j'ai enfilé ton anneau sur mon majeur droit.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, et l'embrassai furtivement.

- - J'ai toujours aussi peur de toi, et j'ai toujours l'âme embuée, pourtant la passion qui brûle mes veines me convainc de passer du temps avec toi, de quelle que manière que ce soit.

Je le serrai contre moi et murmurai à son oreille.

- - _Petit Potter, j'ai mon cœur qui s'emballe quand je te vois, et encore plus quand je ne te vois pas.  
Petit Potter, ne me quitte pas._

Je tournai les talons, et rentrai à mon dortoir, le cœur hurlant dans ma poitrine, l'ange déchu de ma gorge battant de ses ailes rouges.

J'essuyai mon regard du revers de mon poignet, et jouai avec la chaîne d'Harry.

Je changeai de direction en passant devant la gargouille du bureau du vieux foldingue, et m'adressai à elle.

- - Laisse moi monter.

Triste tout ça, je sais.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	8. Je gis ici, ensorcelé

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer****** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

**Post-Scriptum :** Que les lecteurs de 'Plus Loin' et 'Fantômes' ne s'inquiètent pas, les fics ne sont pas arrêtées, j'attends juste les vacances pour les continuer, ou simplement un peu plus de temps libre.

**Conseil :** Je vous conseille d'aller vite voir _'Drôle de Ménage'_, d'**Eliane**, en lien dans mes auteurs favoris.

Chapitre Huitième : **Je gis ici, ensorcelé**

Je changeai de direction en passant devant la gargouille du bureau du vieux foldingue, et m'adressai à elle.

- - Laisse moi monter.

Un peu comme fumée dans l'air humide, mon âme se perdait à travers les larmes que je refoulais un peu plus chaque seconde. J'avais une odeur de désespoir dans les narines qui me suppliait de ne pas monter, il était mort maintenant, _Parrain_, ça ne servait plus à rien, pas vrai ? Cette putain de gargouille ne cillait pas et j'imaginais avec haine le vieux taré glousser comme un vieux banjo derrière son bureau impeccablement rangé.

Il avait un ego aussi mal placé que le mien, le vieux con… Parrain était mort, et moi je crevais de douleur. Il manquait simplement la troupe des joyeux trisomiques de Gryffindor pour placer habilement la cerise sur ce gâteau faisandé. Je m'éloignai du couloir de Dumbledore, des rythmes mélancoliques tonnant dans mes tympans, en pensant à cet anneau ensorcelé que j'avais offert à _Potty_. Il me manquait déjà et j'avais comme le goût amer de m'être fait prendre à mon propre jeu dans la bouche, et ma langue râpa mon palais. Je toussai et remontai à mes appartements.

J'attrapai nonchalamment un morceau de parchemin roussi et, m'asseyant sur le fauteuil voltaire pourpre, je me mis à lui écrire…

_Lettre à toi_

_Harry, mes mains t'écrivent ces mots que tu ne verras jamais, que tu ne verras jamais parce que, comme toutes les lettres que je t'ai imaginées, ils finiront dans les braises de l'âtre rougeoyant de ma cheminée. Je t'écris pour te dire, que tu as brisé la couche de glace qui gelait mes entrailles, que tu as réveillé en moi ce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné d'exister. Et pourtant, je m'étais juré de ne jamais me laisser prendre, je m'étais juré de te faire du mal._

_Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que tu as tout ce que moi je n'ai pas, même si tu sembles ne pas vraiment t'en rendre compte. Tu te sens peut-être seul, mais tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment, alors, j'ai juste voulu que toi aussi, tu te sentes finalement un peu comme moi._

_Tu sais, cet anneau que je t'ai offert, je lui ai jeté un sort, prévu pour que mon visage obsède tes rêves les plus profonds, tes pensées les plus secrètes. Cet anneau, il était censé t'offrir à moi comme je voulais que tu m'appartiennes. Et pourtant, les émeraudes de tes prunelles ont brisé ce je-ne-sais-quoi en moi, et maintenant j'ai peur. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de rien jusqu'à présent, jamais, mais, alors que je vois les grilles de mes fenêtres battues par la pluie, j'ai le sentiment d'être dans une geôle infinie. Cet infini me tue, et je saurais me damner pour toucher à nouveau ta peau blanchâtre ne serait-ce qu'un instant._

_Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais l'araignée qui n'avait jamais éclos dans mon âme vient de s'éveiller, et me ronge les sens, quand ton visage est projeté devant mon regard blafard. Ces vérités insolentes que tu ne sauras jamais découlent de mes doigts comme autrefois le sang a coulé sur la lande givrée, laissant de longues traces pourpres sur le blanc crème des glaces trop éphémères. _

_Ces quelques mots me brûlent les lèvres, lacérant ma langue de coups de lame trop affûtée, ils me blessent alors que je faillis, que je tombe et que j'ai peur de ne jamais plus me relever…_

_La mort qui naguère me paraissait bien douce me semble dorénavant un excès de vie, quand je ne veux que t'observer, la tempête de mon regard se perdant dans le lointain vert du tien. _

_Potter, tu ne le sais pas, mais tu me manques, comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué, comme je ne manquerai jamais à personne. _

_J'étais tellement sûr de mon coup, de ma stratégie, tellement sûr que tu serais à moi, que j'aurais ton corps, tes reins, ton sexe, ton âme, ce coup tel un pacte tacite scellé avec un diablotin aux cheveux peroxydés que j'aurais incarné. J'avais prévu que je t'aurais, si ce n'était par la force, ce serait par le chantage. Et ça a marché, tu es tombé, et moi aussi…_

_Nous sommes tombés, main dans la main en quelque sorte. Je pourrais presque sentir l'odeur iodée des phares que je t'emmènerai visiter quand nous irons au Manoir, je pourrais presque sentir encore tes lèvres sur les miennes, presque toucher l'herbe humide des Highlands, faire passer mes doigts sur les Dolmens insurmontables de Stonehenge. Presque. Mais tu ne t'es pas pris à mon jeu, ou plutôt si, sans en connaître mes règles. Celles qui changent comme change le temps._

_Je sens maintenant l'odeur de la pluie contre le verre de mes fenêtres entrouvertes. Je te laisse Potty, je te laisse, je m'en vais te trouver, t'observer, te voir, tout de suite, pas à travers ces lignes tordues sur ce parchemin miteux._

_Harry, sept lettres me brûlent les lèvres._

_Draco S. Malfoy_

Je laissai alors choir la plume dans l'encrier sang et pris ma tête dans mes paumes moites. D'un sort, je conjurai une cigarette allumée,et me renfonçai un peu plus dans le Voltaire. Mes mots ne voudraient plus sortir maintenant. Je touchai la chaînette de Potty et un soupir acide s'échappa de ma bouche, qui gardait encore l'arrière-goût des lèvres du brun. Je l'avais eu, tout à moi, et, ce qui brûlait l'ange déchu de ma gorge qui battait encore plus fort de ses ailes de feu, c'était qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas voulu. C'était moi qui l'y avais forcé, avec cet anneau.

Ce qui sommeillait dans mon sang s'éveilla soudain et me mit comme une grande claque. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à me plaindre comme l'aurait fait un vulgaire sang-mêlé, il ne fallait pas que je m'abaisse au niveau d'un foutu sang-de-bourbe en me lamentant, non. Mon sang était pur, et mon âme cristalline. J'allais avoir Potty à la loyale, parole de Slytherin.

Mon tourne-disque s'anima tout à coup, et me joua un air qui grésillait. Une langoureuse vague de gel fouetta mes joues de ses crocs d'acier, et j'écrasai mon mégot dans le cendrier en if. Je froissai le parchemin noirci de mes phrases insensées, et, me haïssant encore plus – me haïssant d'avoir une nuit vu le jour, d'avoir, il y a maintenant dix-sept ans, laissé l'hiver pénétrer mon cœur – je descendis à la grande Salle pour trouver Potty, et m'enquérir de ses humeurs.

Si je croisais la belette, ou l'autre sang-de-bourbe, je leur indiquerais ironiquement que baiser entre sangs étrangers révélait les tares. En fait non, ils étaient déjà tarés, donc inférieurs, il ne devait plus rien avoir à révéler. Mon chantage sur l'autre dopé porterait bientôt ses fruits, et le sourire carnassier qu'affichèrent mes lèvres me donna envie de mordre. Mon reflet dans le miroir marie-louise renifla hautainement et je lui jetai, comme chaque matin, un coup de poing. Et, comme chaque matin, il voulut me hurler que je faisais peine à voir, mais, ça ne parle pas un miroir.

Je gis ici, ensorcelé, Potter, ensorcelé par ton regard et ton odeur, mais tu es à moi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Je ne souris pas, claquai des doigts pour refermer les baldaquins de mon lit, et sortis du dortoir.

En jetant le parchemin au détour d'un couloir, je ne sus jamais que Potter le ramasserait, alors qu'il venait pour me voir dans mes appartements, et que ses yeux brillèrent quand il parcourut mes mots.

Suis profondément désolé du retard, vous connaissez la rengaine habituelle…

Critiques ?

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


	9. De la pluie, ou du vent

**_Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_**

**Mail :** Voir Profil

****

**Remerciements :** Merci à Phare et à Petite sœur, d'être là chaque jour, pour moi, de m'encourager, et de me prendre comme je suis. Merci aux notes enchanteresses qui éclairent mes secondes de lumière grisonnante

****

**Synopsis :** Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai la tronche d'un mec de 17 ans, mais mes yeux en ont vu bien plus que la plupart des mages noirs de ce pays. Beaucoup me prennent pour un enfoiré, mais personne ne sait ce que ça fait, d'être triste et méchant, dans un hiver de brouillard et d'envies... Slash Harry Potter -- Draco Malfoy NC-17

****

**Avertissement :** Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe explicites et graphiques ainsi que de langage très familier. POV Draco.

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer****** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les évènements relatés sont à moi…

****

**Dernière Chose :** Tous les évènements contés ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait simple coïncidence… Vous y croyez vous ?

****

**Remerciement Spécial :** Un énorme merci à Speedy-of-77, ma lectrice ß, de corriger mes chapitres, de me conseiller, de me lire, et de m'encourager. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ruez vous vite sur ses fics, notamment _Rien d'Autre que ma Haine_, ainsi que _Et vint à mon cœur une lune d'argent_. Trouvez les liens dans mes 'Favorites Stories'

**Post-Scriptum :** Que les lecteurs de 'Plus Loin' et 'Fantômes' ne s'inquiètent pas, les fics ne sont pas arrêtées, j'attends juste les vacances pour les continuer, ou simplement un peu plus de temps libre.

**Conseil :** Je vous conseille d'aller vite voir _'Drôle de Ménage'_, d'**Eliane**, en lien dans mes auteurs favoris.

Chapitre Neuvième : **De la pluie, ou bien du vent**

En jetant le parchemin au détour d'un couloir, je ne sus jamais que Potter le ramasserait, alors qu'il venait pour me voir dans mes appartements, et que ses yeux brilleraient quand il parcourrait mes mots.

J'avançais à pas lents dans les corridors de l'école, me dirigeant vers la grande salle. J'observai les regards apeurés de ceux que je croisais, et je ris presque de leurs figures traumatisées. Maintenant, tout le monde devait savoir que _Parrain_ était mort, et il devait déjà courir le bruit que j'étais là quand il _l'_avait fait.

Tous les bâtards impurs qui osaient croiser mes prunelles me donnaient envie de vomir, et ce sentiment de mal-être se renforça un peu plus quand j'aperçus la tignasse roux sale de la Belette. Je souris et l'interpellai :

- Alors Belette ? Ca marche bien avec ta sang-de-bourbe ? criai-je, prenant garde qu'aucune oreille professorale ne puisse m'entendre. C'est un bon coup, j'espère ? Parce que delà à baiser avec un sang sale, autant que tu prennes ton pied… A moins que tu ne saches pas comment ça marche ?

Ses oreilles rosirent et ses yeux me fusillèrent, comme à chaque fois que je l'avais humilié.

- Ferme-la Malfoy, je t'emmerde, espèce de sale petit **furet** arrogant ! grogna-t-il, les deux imbéciles qui lui servaient de pote l'empêchant de se ruer sur moi.

Il avait insisté sur 'furet'. Parce qu'il croyait que ça m'avait atteint que l'autre con de Mangemort me ridiculise devant ses potes et lui ? Je souris à nouveau.

- Viens là Belette, je vais te laver la bouche… J't'avais dit que baiser avec un sang impur révélait les tares… Me diras-tu, vos gamins ne seront jamais aussi dégénérés que les pourceaux que tu appelles Papa et Maman !

Thomas et Finnigan eurent peine à le retenir de venir me tuer, et, plus la Belette s'énervait, plus la fièvre qui s'était autrefois emparée de moi croissait. Je me délectai de son regard courroucé et détournai mon attention sur les flammes vertes que je venais de voir apparaître devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je reniflai d'un air méprisant et passai mon chemin.

Potter chercha mon regard, et je m'amusai à le laisser pester contre moi, à faire comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Mes entrailles se contractèrent quand je consentis enfin à laisser l'orage de mes yeux rencontrer le feu ardent des siens, je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui indiquai de me rejoindre au bord du lac.

McGonagall venait de m'envoyer un hibou me spécifiant que le cours de Potions était annulé. Comme si j'avais besoin de cette conne pour le savoir…

Je laissai _Potty_ sortir et attendis quelques minutes avant de lui emboîter le pas. Le givre qui sévissait encore sur l'herbe de la lande me fit frémir, les yeux perdus j'observai les remous dans les vagues du Lac, marchant un peu déboussolé vers ce grand chêne qui s'élevait, là-bas, tout au fond du parc vert et blanc. Potter s'était assis sur un rocher couvert de mousse, le regard lancé vers le nord, son gilet gris anthracite l'empêchant à peine de frémir à chaque bourrasque de vent qui claquait sa nuque.

Lentement, précautionneusement, je m'avançai vers lui, et je sus immédiatement qu'il faisait exprès de me tourner le dos. Ceci, jusqu'à ce que ma main gelée se pose sur son épaule tremblante. Je le dévorai du regard, et il posa sa main droite, chaude, sur la mienne. Il ne portait pas mon anneau.

Je venais de frissonner, une lame me déchirant la peau du dos, alors que je comprenais qu'il était tombé seul dans mes filets, sans que mon anneau ensorcelé fasse son effet. Il le portait autour du cou, accroché à une chaînette en argent. Alors, mon sort n'avait pas fonctionné, puisqu'il fallait qu'il soit en contact avec sa main droite.

Laissant mon cœur prendre le pas sur mon âme, mon âme sur mon esprit, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassai. Un fourmillement passa de mon visage au sien, et il ferma les yeux tandis que je laissais les miens se clore, dégustant la saveur acidulée de ses tendres lèvres roses. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas détourné ? Je n'en savais rien. Pourquoi voyais-je ses yeux briller, je ne le savais pas plus.

Oui, le givre avait pétrifié la lande, oui, mon cœur venait d'un peu plus se glacer, mais les rythmes calmes qui berçaient mes oreilles m'emmenèrent aux côtés de _Potty_, sur l'énorme rocher presque noir.

- Draco…, fit-il.

J'eus peine à déglutir, mais ne le regardai pas.

- Draco, je suis complètement perdu. J'ai lu tes mots, j'ai vu tes larmes, et, je suis plus perdu que le gris de tes yeux semble l'être.

Je pouvais sentir la bruine se former aux coins de mes paupières, je pouvais sentir la pluie battre et geler mes joues. Il avait lu. Il l'avait lue.

Alors, il avait tout compris, oh, le désespoir s'empara de mon corps, et je défaillis. Je tombai à moitié contre l'herbe gelée, qui crissa sous mon poids comme hurle un trèfle qu'on effeuille.

Sans un regard pour lui, je retournai vers le château, et, m'intimant de ne surtout pas retourner la tête, me hurlant de ne pas me retourner, je fixai un point dans les cristaux de glace au sol, et j'avançai. Simplement, comme au ralenti, je sentis un peu de chaleur dans mon cou, et une étreinte, une étreinte puissante, une étreinte de passion, désespérée, inespérée.

- Viens avec moi, me fit sa voix rauque, viens avec moi à la volière

Je ne dis pas un mot, et le suivis, à l'abri des regards, des rayons de lune que je ne savais réels, illuminant les grandes arches qui permettaient aux hiboux de s'envoler. Il siffla, et une grande chouette effraie vint se poser sur son épaule, exactement à l'endroit où j'avais posé ma main, quelques minutes - qui me paraissaient être des heures - auparavant. Elle approcha son bec de mon visage, et je sentis ses grands yeux ambre fixer tantôt mes lèvres, tantôt mes joues, et enfin l'anneau qui ressortait des plis de ma chemise. Elle se pencha pour me mordiller l'oreille, et _Potty_ attacha à sa patte un rouleau de parchemin roussi.

Il se retourna, et, alors que le grand oiseau blanc s'envolait, il me serra contre lui. Je lui répondis, et le serrai à mon tour contre moi, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le serrais, un peu comme si on allait mourir tout à l'heure.

Frémissant dans mes bras, frissonnant dans les siens, nous restâmes de longues minutes les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, et, ce fut lui qui, esquissant un mouvement hésitant, attrapa mes lèvres.

Je laissai sa langue enserrer la mienne, me dire que je lui manquais, et je répondis, dessinant des arabesques dans ses cheveux, lui caressant mes lèvres gelées des siennes, brûlantes.

Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi pendant de longues, longues secondes. Je ne dis rien, je ne pensai rien. J'étais vide, et plein.

Sa voix m'interpella encore :

- Draco, je pense que je t'aime…

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux. Je voulus hurler, mais ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge, l'ange déchu battant à nouveau de ses ailes assassines.

- Tu penses, ou t'en es sûr ?

Et, je souris…

Hm… Alors ? z'en pensez quoi ?

Bon, il y a des chances que ce chapitre soit le dernier, puisque cette fin me plait assez. Je n'en suis toutefois pas sûr, donc peut-être qu'il y aura un autre chapitre. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets pour l'instant.

Bises à tous.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui lisent pas.

Polonius


End file.
